seekers_notesfandomcom-20200214-history
Perfumery
Perfumery is a Hidden Object Location in the Seekers Notes: Hidden Mystery game. Perfumery was introduced to the game as part of the Mysterious Scent Update released on August 2, 2018 and comprises the first part of the update's Timed Challenges. It was an Event Location for the month of August. Perfumery is the 54th location to be added to the Darkwood Town Map. It unlocks for new players at Game Level 156. Diary Entry: Unlocking and Open Quest Perfumery unlocks at Game Level 156. During the Mysterious Scent Special Event, Players level 11 or higher were able to unlock this event location. A quest will be given by Helen to help find the missing Perfumery Key to open its locked gates. The Key is obtained by exploring any of the other unlocked Hidden Object Locations or by playing either the Haunted Lights or Treasure Box Puzzles and successfully completing it. Once found, Helen will give Players a set of 10 Floral Fragrance Access Passes to start. During the Special Event challenge, once unlocked, Perfumery required Special Item Access Passes to play. In addition to Energy Points, a certain number of the Access Pass called Floral Fragrance was required for each play of Perfumery. The number of Floral Fragrances needed depended on the Rank of the Location. Floral Fragrance was found by successfully exploring any of the other unlocked Hidden Object Locations or by playing the Haunted Lights or Treasure Box puzzles. The two Puzzles and Regular Locations such as Mayor's Office; Ballroom; Marketplace; Docks; Hunter's House; and Observatory award 3 to 5 Floral Fragrance upon successful completion. Premium Locations such as Clothing Store; Dressing Room; Garden; Ship; Antique Shop; and Old Square award 5 to 8 Floral Fragrance upon successful completion. Premium Locations are those which require special access items to enter. Once the event ended with the 2018 September Update, Perfumery no longer requires Special Items/ Access Passes to play and the Floral Fragrance was removed from the game. Perfumery is now a Regular Location, requiring only Energy to play. Playing this location during Special Event Timed Challenges will yield 3 to 5 Special Event Access Passes per win. Items The following is a list of Hidden Objects that can be found in Perfumery. Depending on the Rank and Game Mode you may not have to find all the items in one play of the Location. * Abacus * Bowler Hat * Briefcase * Candelabra * Fabergé Egg * Fan * Glasses * Gloves * Goldfish * Gramophone * Handkerchief * Heart * Inkwell * Lizard * Mirror * Number 12 * Orange * Pestle & Mortar * Plate * Purse * Scales * Sun * Tray * Tulip * XII * Xylophone NOTE: Each hidden object item usually has 2 different versions that alternate randomly. Morph mode has its own items that need to be found, separate from those listed above. Collection Item Sets Listed below are the Collection Item sets specific to the Perfumery Location. note a random special fixer is also awarded when a collection is combined. Hints ~~Please list any helpful hints here~~ Category:Hidden Object Game Category:Hidden Object Locations Category:Hidden Object Modes Category:Seeker's Notes: Mysteries of Darkwood Category:Quests Category:Timed Challenges Category:Walkthrough